Shailee
by Starangel5593
Summary: Shailee Gilbert is the twin sister of Elena. They are both thrown into a world full of vampires, witches, and other supernatural beings. What could possibly go wrong? What are the Salvatore brothers hidding about the twins?
1. Chapter 1

OK so this is the first Vampire Diaries fanfic that I've made. It may seem like it's been done before, but I promise it's different.

I don't own anything but Shailee

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Shailee walked towards her twin sister's, Elena, room. Elena was looking at herself in the mirror. Even though the two of them were twins they really didn't look exactly the same. For example Shailee had bluegreen eyes and Elena had brown. Shailee was also a little bit shorter than Elena and her long hair was a little bit darker than Elena's. However, they were both slightly tanned and could turn heads from any guy. "Ok Elena you're gorgeous now let's go downstairs," Shailee laughed.

Her twin sister smiled at her and headed down stairs behind her. Their aunt Jenna was standing at the fridge "I can make toast," she suggested.

Elena handed a cup of coffee to Shailee who responded "It's all about the coffee Aunt Jenna."

"Is their coffee?" Jeremy, Elena and Shailee's younger brother, asked.

Without an answer he took the coffee cup out of Elena's hand walked off. Shailee and Elena rolled her eyes. "Lunch money?"

Shailee grabbed the money in Jenna's hands, and handed some to her siblings. "Any thing else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" Jenna asked.

"Don't you have a presentation today?" Shailee asked.

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at…now."

Jenna pulled her hair down and said "Crap!"

"Then go we'll be fine," Elena said.

Elena turned to her brother and asked "You ok?"

He rolled his eyes and said "Don't start."

Shailee and Elena exhaled and shook their heads. Soon enough they were in their best friend's, Bonnie, car. "So Grams is telling me that I'm psychic, our ancestors were from Salem witches and all. It's crazy, but she went on and on about it and I'm like put this woman in a home already. Then I started thinking I've predicted a lot of things."

The twins looked out the window as they passed the graveyard. "SHAILEE! ELENA!" Bonnie shouted.

This caused them to come back to reality. "Back in the car," Bonnie told them.

"We did it again didn't we?" Shailee asked Elena continued "I'm sorry Bonnie. You're telling us that…"

"That I'm psychic now."

"Right, Ok…Then predict something about us?" Elena challenged.

"I see…" Bonnie started before a giant black crow hit the windshield.

Shailee and Elena freaked out and Bonnie did too. "What was that? Oh my god Shailee, Elena are you ok?" Bonnie asked.

"It's ok we're fine."

"It was like a bird or something it came out of nowhere."

"Really we can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of our lives."

Bonnie's eyes softened. "I predict this year is going to be kick ass, and I predict that all the sad and dark times are over and you two are going to be beyond happy."

The twins smiled at her. They finished driving the rest of the way to their high school. When they got there they were down the hallway and Bonnie said "Major lack of male real-estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beach. She looks like a hot…can you still say trainy mess?"

Shailee shook her head and said "No it's over."

"Ugh to find a man and a phrase, what a busy year," Bonnie said.

She then spotted something behind Shailee and Elena causing them to turn around. They saw Matt, one of their best friends. He was also their admirer. Now the three of them had an awkward relationship. Elena did a slight wave and smile. He just turned around and walked away. Elena sighed and turned back to Bonnie "He hates us."

"That's not hate. That's Elena dumped me and Shailee turned me down, but I'm too cool to show it." Bonnie told them.

"Shailee, Elena" someone called.

Their blonde haired friend came up and said "Oh my god, how are you? It's so good to see you."

She then turned to Bonnie and asked "Are they ok?"

"We're right here, Caroline, and we're fine and thank you." Shailee told her.

"Really?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, much better" Elena nodded.

Caroline hugged them and said "You poor things."

"Ok Caroline."

Caroline pulled away and said "ok see you guys later?"

The three nodded and watched their friend leave. "No comment" the twins said as the three of them walked off.

Bonnie stopped them "Hold on who's this?"

Shailee said "All I see is back," also looking at the new boy.

"That's a hot back."

Shailee and Elena laughed. "I'm sensing Seattle and plays the guitar," Bonnie continued.

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing to the ground, huh?" Elena asked.

"Pretty much."

Shailee and Elena started laughing when they saw their brother walk into the bathroom. "I'll be right back," Elena told them.

Shailee watched her sister walk into the bathroom and continued talking to Bonnie. Then the new guy walked by her. Curious, she looked up at him. When their eyes locked he stopped dead in his tracks and looked as if he recognized her. Then broke the stare and smiled at her, which she returned. He walked forward and ran into Elena.

The pair was too far away to hear the conversation but afterwards Elena and the guy tried to get around each other but ended up going the same way twice then he let her pass.

He looked at her as Elena walked away and she snuck one last glance at him before heading to class. This earned a giggle from her sister.

In history Shailee and Elena were listening to Mr. Tanner talk about the civil war. Matt kept looking at them which made them feel uncomfortable. The new guy was in their class and Elena stole a glance at him, but he must have felt her eyes because he looked right at her. She smiled embarrassed and turned away.

Elena felt her phone vibrate in her bag. She looked at the text from Shailee which said "Hawt-e. Staring u."

She smiled to herself, and could feel his eyes on her.

After school Elena walked to the graveyard to see her parents' grave. Shailee decided not to go with her and head home and change. After she was done changing she headed over to the Mystic Grill where she knew Bonnie and Caroline were.

Shailee parked her car a little ways away so it would be easier to pull out. She noticed a crow flying in the sky and stared at it. As if sensing her stare it looked down at her. Almost imedeantly it flew down landed on the car next to her. Slowly the crow hopped closer to her. Shailee gently stepped forward gazing at the crow almost like she was transfixed on only that. The crow gently put his head on her forehead then pulled away. For a brief second she saw the crow's eyes turn to the most beautiful shade of light blue she had ever seen. The crow lightly tugged on her hair with his beak, looked at her one last time before flying off. Shailee watched the bird until it flew away. Then she shook her head and tried to forget about it and walked into the Grill.

She saw her two friends and walked over to them "His name is Stephan Salvatore. He lives with his uncle up at the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini and his favorite color is blue," Caroline told the two.

"You got all of that in one day?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh please I got all of that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding," Caroline answered.

She turned to Shailee "Oh Shay cute shirt tres jealous."

"Merci Caroline," Shailee answered.

Then Caroline walked off leaving her and Bonnie alone. The two sat at a table and Shailee ordered lemonade and fries. "So was that not weird how the new guy stared at you?" Bonnie asked Shailee.

"Yeah, but he wasn't staring at me the way he stared at Elena."

"Jealous?" Bonnie asked.

"No, I was just pointing it out he seems to be interested in her. He looked at me like he's seen me before and smiled like a friend would smile to another friend. Which is how I plan on keeping it, I so don't need boy drama at the moment."

Bonnie laughed at her friend. Shailee went to the bathroom and when she came back out she noticed Matt talking to Bonnie and Elena walking in with Stefan. Elena imedeantly hugged her sister "Shailee this is Stefan…Stefan this is my twin sister Shailee."

Stefan held out his hand which she took "Nice to meet you Shailee."

"You too, come on we've got a table already."

Caroline soon joined them and Shailee just rolled her eyes. Sure she was friends with her but she did get on her nerves a lot of the time. "So you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked.

Stefan nodded "Yeah and I moved when I was still young."

"Parents?" She asked again.

"My parents passed away," he told the group.

It was quiet for a little bit. "I'm sorry," Elena said.

"Do you have any siblings?" Shailee asked.

He looked at her and smiled "None that I talk to."

Shailee laughed slightly. No one said anything "I live with my Uncle."

"So Stefan, if you're new then you don't know about the party tomorrow," Caroline spoke up.

"It's a back to school thing at the falls," Bonnie explained.

Stefan turned to Elena "Are you going?" he asked.

"Of course she is," Shailee answered for her sister causing her sister to glare at her.

However, her glare turned into a smile silently thanking her sister.

…

The Next Day

"The battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls," Mr. Tanner told the class "How many casualties resulted in this battle?"

"Miss Bennett?" He asked.

"Uh…Um a lot," she answered.

Shailee cracked smile and bit her lip trying not to laugh. Bonnie continued "I'm not sure like a whole lot."

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant Miss Bennett. Mr. Donavan, would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your jock stereotype?" Mr. Tanner asked.

Shailee shook her head Mr. Tanner was her least favorite teacher he was so rude to everyone. Someone really needed to put him in his place one day. "It's ok Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it," Matt told him.

"Hmm…Elena? Surely you can enlighten us on one of the town's most significant events," Mr. Tanner asked.

Shailee and Elena shared a glance. "I'm sorry, I don't know," she answered.

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena, but the personal excuses ended with summer break. The same goes for you Shailee," Mr. Tanner said.

Elena looked down and Shailee glared at Mr. Tanner. "Shailee do you know the answer?"

"I do in fact know the answer," Shailee told him.

"Finally…" he waited for her to answer.

"Well, what is it?" Mr. Tanner asked impatiently.

"I'm sorry you only asked if I knew the answer, which I do, not if I would answer the question."

Everyone in the classroom laughed. "There were 346 casualties, unless you're counting the local civilians," Stefan said.

"That's correct…Mr.…"

"Salvatore," Stefan told him.

"Salvatore? Any relation to the local settlers here in Mystic Falls?"

Stefan nodded "Distant."

"Well very good, except of course there were no civilians casualties in this battle."

"Actually, there were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers fired on a church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are stored in civil hall if you wanna brush up on your facts," Stefan told him.

Again the class laughed.

…

At the Party

Shailee, Elena, and Bonnie were standing by the fire talking. "So Elena what do you think of the new guy?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know," Elena told her.

"Oh just admit it Elena," Bonnie said.

"Ok he's a little pretty," Elena answered.

"Are you kidding me Lena he's a little gorgeous," Shailee told her sister.

"Yeah he's got that romance novel stare," Bonnie added.

Elena and Shailee laughed. "Wow, I never thought about it like that," Shailee giggled.

"So where is he?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know you tell me. You're the psychic one," Elena told her.

"Right, I forgot. Ok so give me a sec, Gramps says that I have to concentrate," Bonnie said.

"Wait, you need a crystal ball," Shailee told her.

"Ta da," she said handing her an empty beer bottle.

Bonnie shook her head and grabbed for the bottle. When she touched it her eyes went wide and stared at her. She imedeantly pulled back. "What?" Shailee asked.

"That was weird, when I touched you I saw a crow," Bonnie told her.

"What?" Elena asked.

"A crow," Bonnie repeated.

"A man stared at you with the crow near him, he was staring at you almost lovingly and longingly, but he was using the crow to act for him," she continued.

Shailee looked at her almost scared out of her mind. "I'm drunk, it's just the drinks nothing psychic about it," Bonnie told her.

Shailee said nothing "I'm going to get a refill ok?" Bonnie said walking off.

"Ok," Elena said worriedly.

She turned to her sister "Shales what's going on?"

"I had this weird encounter with a crow. I never saw a man, but the way the crow acted it was as if…I don't know…he knew me and loved me. I mean it's a crow it's not supposed to act like that. The weirdest thing was that for like a second its eyes turned into these light blue human eyes," Shailee told her.

"I was probably just imaging stuff," Shailee told her sister after receiving a worried look.

"If you say so," Elena said.

"Hi," voice came from behind Shailee.

"Hi," the twins replied.

"You're upset about something?" he noticed the twins' looks.

"Oh uh…it's Bonnie she's…" Elena started.

"You know what? Never mind…you're…you're here," she continued.

He smiled at her "I'm here."

Sensing the third wheel coming on Shailee said "And I'm leaving. I'm exhausted so I'm gonna head home. Have fun…oh but not too much fun."

Elena smiled gratefully to her sister. Shailee just smiled back and nodded her head. She quickly said bye to people and walked to her car. Once she hit where her car was parked Shailee ran right into someone "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

She heard the stranger chuckle, it was obviously a man and she looked at him. Her heart imedeantly skipped several beats when she saw his eyes. They were light blue the same as the crow incident. "That's alright…" he asked waiting for her name.

Shailee smiled "Shailee."

He smiled "Shailee. Does Shailee have a last name?"

She continued walking to her car "If you wanna know so badly I'm sure you'll figure out a way to find out."

His smile turned into a flirtatious one "Fair enough."

He turned and walked away "Goodbye Shailee."

"That's not fair. You know my name, but I don't know yours," she told him.

"Damon," was all he said before looking into her eyes one last time then walking away.

"Goodbye Damon," she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok here's the second chapter. Thank you for all those who reviewed means the world to me.

Don't own anything but Shailee and Charlotte

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

Stefan entered his room slamming his door shut. Someone attacked Vicki at the party and he had to find out who it was. A crow cawed and flew into the room landing on a beam in the ceiling. Sensing someone else was in the room he turned and faced the open back door that led to a balcony. "Damon," Stefan said.

Damon smirked "Hello brother."

Damon sauntered into the room and began looking at things. "Crow's a bit much don't you think?" Stefan asked him.

"Wait 'til you can see what I can do with the fog," Damon replied.

"When did you get here?"

"Well I couldn't miss your first day of school," Damon replied moving over to a bookshelf "Your hair's different. I like it."

"It's been fifteen years Damon," Stefan replied.

"Thank God, I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look, did not suit you. Remember Stefan it's important to stay away from fads."

"Why are you here?" Stefan asked.

Damon took something off of another bookshelf and looked at Stefan "I miss my little brother."

"You hate small towns it's boring there's nothing for you to do."

Damon smirked "I've managed to keep myself busy."

"You know you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you."

"Ah…that could be a problem…for you."

Stefan glared at him and shook his head "Why are you here now?"

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up into one little word…Elena. She took my breath away…Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine."

Stefan glared at him "Are you sure you're not talking about Shailee. I heard about what happened at the parking lot. She told Elena everything."

Damon stepped forward "I'll admit I wasn't expecting her and I got a little distracted."

"Damon you and I both know you weren't just a little distracted."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Elena is a dead ringer for Katherine and Shailee is a dead ringer for Charlotte."

At the mention of the name Damon tensed. "But Damon, they aren't Katherine or Charlotte."

"Well let's hope not. We both know how that ended."

*SHAILEE*

_I'm usually not one to believe in coincidences, but today was the exception. First the whole incident with the crow and the eyes turning into light blue human eyes, then at the party Bonnie said something with a crow and I run into a mystery guy with the exact same eye color as the crow. Is that possible? My head is spinning. I'm not sure if it's from the alcohol or the coincidences._

There was a light knock on Shailee's door causing her to look up from what she was writing. "Shay I'm going to pick up Elena and Jeremy from the party. You ok by yourself?" Jenna asked.

Shailee smiled at her aunt "Aunt Jenna I haven't been afraid of the dark since I was nine. I'll be ok."

"Good to know," Jenna smiled shutting Shailee's door.

Shailee sighed and went back to writing.

_Is it truly coincidences or is it fate that this happened to me? I'm a strong believer of that everything happens for a reason. So I ask again is it coincidence or fate? To quote one of my favorite movies "There is a fine line between coincidence and fate," the only problem for me is I can't seem to see that fine line. _

A loud bang sounded through the house causing Shailee to snap her head up. She quickly set down her journal and walked downstairs. Shailee opened the back door and stepped out. For a second nothing happened then out of nowhere a crow flew towards her causing her to scream and run back into the house. Before the crow could get to her she slammed the back door shut and locked it. The crow hit the glass and Shailee ran upstairs "I hate crows I'm so done with them!"

Elena, Jenna, and Jeremy came home a couple of minutes later. Shailee was still up in her room reading trying to forget about the crow experience. Elena knocked on her sister's door "Shay come to my room I wanna talk to you."

"Ok, let me change real quick," Shailee responded through her closed door.

As soon as Shailee was dressed in her pjs and her hair was thrown up into a messy bun she walked over to her sister's room. "Ok I'm here, start talking. I wanna know everything that went on between you and the very hot Stefan," Shailee said wiggling her eyebrows.

Elena threw a pillow at her "Nothing like that happened."

"Wait a second," Shailee said lying down on Elena's bed "You're telling me that you were alone with a hottie like Stefan and didn't even kiss him!"

Elena threw her hands up and laid her head next to her sister's "No Shales I didn't."

"Well why the hell not?" Shailee asked.

Elena laughed "I don't know it didn't seem like the right time. We were just talking."

"About what?"

"Everything, my friends, my family, everything," Elena answered.

*FLASHBACK*

"So you and your sister are really close?" Stefan asked Elena.

"We're extremely close. She's my best friend."

"I can tell. She seems like a great person."

Elena smiled "She's amazing."

"You know we probably shouldn't be so far away from the party," Stefan told her.

Elena shrugged "I don't think we're doing anything wrong. It feels right being here alone with you."

Stefan smiled "As long as it feels right to you then I guess its ok."

She began laughing. "What?" Stefan asked smiling.

"Something my sister always quotes popped into my head."

"What is it?"

"Do what you feel in your heart to be right- for you'll be criticized anyway. You'll be damned if you do, and damned if you don't."

Stefan nodded "Eleanor Roosevelt."

"You knew that?" Elena asked completely shocked.

"Yeah why does that surprise you?"

"I don't know you just don't seem like the type of person to know that."

Stefan nodded his head "I see."

"No offence."

"None taken."

"You know Shailee lives her life by that quote?"

"It's a great quote to live by," Stefan said causing Elena to laugh.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Shailee grabbed a pillow and hit her sister on the head "I can't believe you told him that I live by that quote."

"What you do," Elena laughed blocking the assault to her head.

"Still that's no reason to tell him that."

Shailee threw the pillow one last time before lying back down "So all you guys did was talk all night?"

Elena sighed and shook her head "We got interrupted when Vicki was attacked."

Shailee sat straight up "Wait Vicki as in Matt's Vicki?"

Elena nodded. "By what?" Shailee asked.

"An animal it bit her neck."

"What animal in the woods bites necks?" Shailee asked lying back down.

"I don't know."

"How's Matt taking it?"

"Not good and neither is Jeremy."

"Jeremy?" Shailee asked.

Elena nodded her head "You know I was wrong about today?"

Shailee looked over at her sister "What do you mean?"

"I thought I could just smile and get through, but I can't. I thought I could just fake it, but I can't."

"Happiness is not something ready made. It comes from your own actions," Shailee said.

Elena began laughing "Who said that."

"Dalai Lama," Shailee said joining her sister in laughter "You know you can't fake happiness Lena it'll come in its own time."

"How did you get so smart Shales?" Elena asked.

Shailee stood up and looked out the window. She saw Stefan outside and smiled at him. He mouthed Elena at her. Shailee nodded and mouthed front door. "I need something to drink come downstairs with me," Shailee said grabbing her sister from her bed.

As soon as they stepped onto the last step there was a knock at the door. "Could you get that Lena I'm parched," Shailee smiled.

After she grabbed three water bottles Shailee went back into the living room. She faked gasped "Stefan what a surprise to see you here!"

"Yeah I just decided to stop by," Stefan smiled.

"Why do you have three water bottles Shales?" Elena asked eyeing her sister.

Shailee shrugged throwing both Elena and Stefan a water bottle "No reason."

She walked upstairs towards her room "I'm gonna kill you Shailee," she heard Elena yell.

"No you won't," Shailee laughed closing her door smiling at her sister finding happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok please don't hurt me I know it's been forever since I posted but I promise to be faster next chapter.

I don't own anything but Shailee

I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3<p>

Shailee put the final touch on her make up when she heard a knock at her door. "Alright beauty queen let's go," Elena said walking into her twin's bedroom.

Shailee laughed and grabbed her school bag "I'm ready."

The two walked into the bathroom and looked at their Aunt. "Do I look adult?" Jenna asked "As in, respectively parental?"

"Depends where you're going," Elena responded.

"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference, hair up or down?" She asked holding her hair up.

"Sexy stewardess," Elena responded.

Jenna let it fall. "Boozy housewife," Shailee responded.

Jenna shot her a look "Up it is. You two are feisty today."

"Oh Aunt Jenna why are we talking today, I'm always like this," Shailee laughed.

"Good point, Elena you're feisty today."

"I feel good. Which is rare so I decided to go with it," she responded "fly free, walk on sunshine, and all that stuff."

"Where is Jeremy?" Shailee asked looking down towards the kitchen.

"Oh he left early, something about getting to woodshop to finish a birdhouse?" Jenna responded.

Shailee and Elena shared a look and Aunt Jenna caught on "There is no woodshop is there?"

"No," they responded simultaneously.

"Yeah," was Jenna's only response.

The two made their way to school. "Ready for history?" Shailee asked her.

Elena sighed and grabbed her history notebook "I'm never ready for history."

The two linked arms and made their way into their 'favorite' class. "Originally discovered nearly five centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in 145 years. Now the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration," Mr. Tanner lectured "Are we bothering you? Mr. Salvatore, Miss Gilbert?"

"No not really Mr. Tanner you're speaking with much more enthusiasm today you're not as monotone as you normally are," Shailee responded coming to her sister's aide.

Mr. Tanner turned his attention to her. "Oh I'm sorry you were talking to the other Miss Gilbert, my bad. You know you really should make it more clear who you're talking to especially with siblings in the class," Shailee smiled.

Mr. Tanner's jaw clinched in anger. He was about to say something when the bell rang. The class gathered their materials and piled out the door. "Talk about being saved by the bell," Elena said nudging her sister.

"Tell me about it. I have decided my personal goal this year is to piss Tanner off every opportunity I can," Shailee responded.

"You do realize he can fail you?" Stefan pointed out.

Elena and Shailee laughed. "Unless he wants his class average to stay up he won't," Elena told him.

Shailee nodded "History and Science are my things. I was the best in his class last year…"

"And she will without a doubt be it again this year," Elena finished.

"I wasn't going to say that…ok maybe a little," Shailee laughed "Anyway I have to go find Caroline. She's been _dying_ to tell me something. So I'll catch you later?"

Elena nodded "I'll see you in English."

Shailee walked away then came right back "If I don't show up to English call the cops and have them question Caroline about where I died of boredom."

"You think it's that bad?" Elena asked.

"It's probably about some guy she met."

"It'll be bad," the two of them sighed.

Shailee walked away and quickly found Caroline and Bonnie. Caroline quickly filled Shailee in on the mystery guy she saw last night. Then she went back to the conversation she was having with Bonnie before Shailee showed up. "So I'm confused are you psychic or clairvoyant?" Caroline asked Bonnie.

"Technically, Grams says I'm a witch," She replied "My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it, but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family yes, witches I don't think so."

"Yeah, well feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night," Caroline told her.

Bonnie laughed "I didn't see him, you did."

"Why didn't you just talk to him?" Shailee asked.

Caroline shrugged "I don't know. I was drunk."

Bonnie and Shailee laughed. Shailee felt someone grab her wrist so she turned around to face the person. Elena smiled at Caroline and Bonnie "I'm stealing my sister."

"AHH I'm being kidnapped!" Shailee laughed as she was drug away by her sister.

"Shales Matt wants to talk to us," Elena told her.

Shailee sighed. "Ok take me away," she said dramatically.

Elena rolled her eyes and the two caught up with Matt. "How's Vicki?" Shailee asked him.

"Better, they're keeping her overnight, but she should be able to come home tomorrow," Matt answered.

"That's good news," Elena responded.

Matt nodded his head "Yeah."

"Did you get in touch with your mom?"

Matt sighed "Called and left a message. She's in Virginia Beach with her boyfriend. So we'll see how long it takes for her to come rushing home."

"Vicki's lucky she's ok," Shailee told him.

"I know, and now there's some talk of missing campers."

"Did she say what kind of animal attacked her?" Elena asked.

"She said it was a vampire," Matt answered.

The twins looked at Matt "What?" they asked.

"Yeah she wakes up last night, mutters 'vampire', and passes out."

"Ok that's weird," Elena told him.

"I think she was drunk," Matt agreed.

"So what's up with you and the new guy?" he asked Elena.

Shailee rolled her eyes. "Matt the last thing I wanna do is hurt you," Elena answered.

"You know I'm actually gonna go back to the hospital. I wanna be there when Vicki wakes up. You know get the real story from last night?"

"Ok," the twins respond.

Elena turned towards the table where Stefan was sitting at only to find him not there. "Where did he go?" Shailee asked.

Elena shook her head "I don't know I mean he was right there like a second ago."

Shailee shook her head "I'm done with all this drama let's just go home."

Elena laughed "What and skip the rest of the day. How?"

Shailee thought for a moment "Do I feel warm to you?"

Elena raised her eyebrows and put her hand on her sister's forehead "Uh a little."

"Running a low grade fever probably, I can easily go home with that."

"Ok but what about me?"

"We share the car and you have to take me home," Shailee shrugged.

"Shales we can't ditch."

"Lena stop being a goody two shoes it's not like we can't make up the work."

Elena rolled her eyes "Oh my genius sister let's go to the nurse's office."

"Well Miss Gilbert your temperature is 99.3 that's a low grade fever," The nurse told her.

"What do you think I should do?" Shailee asked.

"Why don't you go home and rest for the remainder of the day," the nurse told her.

"I need my sister to drive me home we share the car."

The nurse nodded and sent a note with the two girls. "So where do you wanna go?" Elena asked once in the car.

"I don't know, I honestly didn't think we'd get this far."

The two ended up spending the day around town and ended up at the Mystic Grill. "I have to admit that wasn't terrible," Elena laughed drinking her water.

"See you worry too much dear sister," Shailee laughed.

"There you two are," Caroline said walking up to them "Where have you two been?"

"We ditched," Shailee shrugged.

"Elena ditching school? No way," Bonnie said joining them.

"I know I was shocked that she actually went through with it."

"Hey I can let loose sometimes," Elena defended herself.

The three other girls looked at each other and laughed "Yeah ok."

Elena huffed and slumped back into her chair. "Well if you two aren't busy how about you help me fold these," Caroline said shoving flyers in their faces.

The twins agreed and began helping. "I was talking to Grams," Bonnie said the three of them "and she said that the comet is a sign of impeding doom. The last time the comet passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, that it created a bed of paranormal activity."

"Hmm…yeah and then you poured Grams another shot…and she told you about the aliens," Caroline said.

"Wow Caroline I think you just beat the record for bitchest friend," Shailee rolled her eyes.

Caroline sighed "Whatever." She then turned to Elena "So then what?"

"So then nothing," Elena replied back.

"You and Stefan talked all night?" Caroline asked "There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?"

"Nope we didn't go there."

"Not even a handshake? I mean Elena we are your friends. We are suppose to share the smut."

"I'd rather not hear all the gory details thank you," Shailee responded.

"We just talked for hours," Elena continued.

"Ok what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already." Bonnie and Shailee gave her the strangest look. "It's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, sex."

"Ok Ewe! Don't want to hear that about my sister," Shailee said.

"Profound," Elena responded. She looked at the flyer for a moment and then set it down. Elena quickly grabbed her things.

"Where are you going?" Bonnie asked.

"Caroline's right, it is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it…instead of doing what I started the day saying I was going to do."

"Ok I'm not following but I'm going with you. I wanna see where he lives," Shailee said.

"I kind of want to do this alone."

"Oh you'll be alone I'm just doing what a good sister should do and that's finding out every little thing about him. So whether you like it or not, I'm going with you."

Elena rolled her eyes and allowed her sister to come. They drove in silence all the way to the Salvatore boarding house. "This is where he lives? Officially jealous," Shailee laughed.

Elena ignored her sister's comment and made her way to the front door where she gently knocked. The door creaked open. "Maybe we should wait out here…" Elena walked in. "Or not you know that works too."

Shailee followed Elena inside the house. "Stefan?" Elena called out.

"Oh yeah its ok to walk inside of someone's house as long as you call out their name," Shailee muttered.

Elena ignored her sister and walked further in. She noticed Stefan's bag on the bench "Stefan?"

Shailee walked away from Elena and into the parlor area "This place is huge!" She heard a crow caw and turned towards the front door only to see someone by her sister. Shailee quickly ran to Elena's side. "Damon?" she asked surprised.

"So nice to see you again Shailee Gilbert."

* * *

><p>I promise I'll be up faster if not feel free to pester me until I do. Hope you all have a Happy Halloween!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I know it's been forever and this is a short chapter but I'm working on the rest so let me know what you guys think.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4<p>

Shailee smirked "So you figured out my last name. I'm not sure if I should be impressed or creeped out."

Damon smiled "You should be flattered."

"You two know each other?" Elena asked looking between the two of them.

Shailee shrugged "Not really just each other's names. If you don't mind I'm going to look around you've got a beautiful house."

Without another word Shailee walked into the parlor. She could hear her sister talking with Damon, but couldn't hear the words they were saying. Something caught Shailee's eye and quickly made her way to the garden.

* * *

><p>WITH DAMON<p>

"Hello Stefan," Damon said looking back at his brother.

"Elena, I didn't know you were coming over," Stefan said to her.

"I'm sorry I know I should have called…" Elena started.

"Nonsense," Damon started "You and Shailee are welcome anytime?"

"Shailee's here?" Stefan asked.

"Out in the garden." Elena gave Damon a questioning look. "Most people tend to go to the garden their first time here," he smiled at her "You know I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies…but I have to warn you he wasn't always such a looker."

"Thank you for stopping by Elena," Stefan said "It was nice to see you."

Elena was slightly taken aback "Yeah I should probably go." She turned to Damon "It was nice to meet you Damon."

Damon quickly took her hand "Great meeting you too Elena." He gently kissed her hand and let her walk away.

"Oh…I should go get Shailee," Elena whispered.

"Nonsense I'll get her, wouldn't want you getting lost," Damon smiled walking the way Shailee went. He saw her touch the flowers delicately, he had a sense of Déjà vu.

"Scary isn't it?" Stefan said looking at Shailee as well "She acts a lot like Charlotte except she doesn't let her sister walk all over her like Charlotte did."

Damon ignored his brother and walked outside. "You're sister's ready to go home," He said causing the girl to jump.

"God, must you scare me like that?" Shailee said putting her hand over her pounding heart.

He smirked "My bad." Shailee rolled her eyes and looked at the roses one more time. "What's your favorite kind of rose?" Damon asked.

"Well I like all of them, but the meanings for lavender, orange, and yellow are my favorites."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Lavender means love at first sight or enchantment, Orange means desire, and yellow stands for remember me." Nothing was said between the two for a minute so Shailee broke the silence "Well it was nice seeing you again Damon, but I'm sure my sister is waiting for me."

"Goodbye Shailee, I hope to see you soon."

Shailee smiled and walked back into the house. "Bye Stefan," she called out.

"Bye Shailee."

She could tell Elena was getting impatient because she honked her horn. "I'm coming hold your freaking horses," she shouted at her sister as she walked out the door.

"Quiet an unusual pair don't you think?" Damon said as Stefan joined him in the parlor.

"How long were Elena and Shailee here?" Stefan asked.

"Are you worried Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game, I'm a high school human?"

"I'm not playing any game."

"Of course you are," Damon said "We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity…is when you rip it open and feed on it."

"What kind of game are you playing, Damon?"

Damon shrugged "Guess you'll have to wait and see won't you?"

* * *

><p>SHAILEE<p>

"He's on the rebound and has raging family issues," Elena explained to Jenna.

"Well at least it's an ex-girlfriend," Jenna started "Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues, or cheating issues…or amphetamine issues."

"Ugh that's a horrible experience I wish to never relive again…well not the amphetamine part, but everything else…bad experience" Shailee said putting her head on the kitchen counter.

Elena gently rubbed her back and laughed. The three women heard the front door open and looked up. Jeremy walked in and looked at the three of them. "Jeremy," Jenna said. He didn't reply and walked up towards his room. Jenna followed him "Jeremy, where were you?"

"Looks like its just you and me," Elena sighed.

Shailee rolled her eyes "Lena, stop worrying about Stefan and his issues. You got the information from Damon his _brother,_ if you're that worried about it…ask Stefan."

Elena nodded "We should get to bed, it'll be a long day tomorrow, and you have to perform."

"Don't remind me," Shailee groaned.

"Come on dearest sister," Elena said shoving her sister out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>THE NEXT MORNING<p>

Shailee groaned as her alarm clock went off. She quickly shut it off and fell back asleep. Ten minutes later her door slammed open. "Told you she'd still be asleep," Elena said.

"Well there's only one way to get her up," Jeremy added.

The next thing Shailee knew was someone jumping up and down on her bed laughing. "STOP!" Shailee whined. Her siblings fell onto her bed laughing. "Ugh my crazy siblings! What will I do with you two?"

"Love us," Jeremy responded slapping her sister in the leg.

"I guess," Shailee sighed.

Elena grabbed her sister's dance uniform and threw it at her "Get dressed! The mayor is celebrating your entrance to nationals."

"Must you be so bossy?" Shailee asked getting up.

"Well one of us has to be."

"Thank goodness I don't have that job, no one would like me." Elena playfully glared at her sister and threw a pillow at her. "Alright, stop assaulting me with pillows so I can get dressed."

Shailee quickly threw on her uniform and joined her sister in the kitchen. Just as she sat down the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Elena told her getting up.

She came back a few minutes later with a huge bouquet of roses "Who are those from?" Shailee asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know, they're not for me."

"Then who are they for?"

Elena laughed "You."

Shailee smiled and grabbed the bouquet of roses "There's a card."

"Well read it."

"Ok pushy, hang on…"

"What?" Elena asked when she saw her sister's confused look.

"It just says good luck today. That's all."

"That's odd," Elena told her. Shailee nodded her head in agreement. "What a strange color of rose to send to someone though. I mean Lavender isn't your everyday rose color."

Shailee smirked as her sister noticed the color "It's the meaning behind the colors that are important." She looked down at the card one more time before putting the flowers in a vase.

_ I truly was enchanted to meet you._


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note!

I'm so sorry for doing this instead of a chapter, but I have almost all my stories on a flash-drive, which I stupidly left at home when I came back from Thanksgiving break. I won't be able to update this story for another two weeks or so. My college dead week is this week (three 4 page papers, a test, three homework assignments, and a butt load of studying to do for my finals) then the week after that is my finals, which go through Friday the 14th.

I'm really sorry for the inconvenience and I will try everything in my power to update through my long winter break as often as I can. One more thing I should mention is that 18th of December I'm getting my wisdom teeth out so I don't know how I'll feel about writing that day, but I'll try to get more chapters up after that.

Well for those who still have finals left, best of luck to you guys and I hope to hear back from you all when the next chapter comes out.

Thanks loyal readers.

Love,

Starangel5593


	6. Chapter 5

I'm sorry this is such a short chapter and it took so long to get out.

Let me know what you guys think.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Shailee smiled and thanked everyone who told her good job on her performance. She sighed as she sat down on a bench finally getting some time to herself. "Not bad out there," a familiar voice said sitting next to her.

"Thanks, I think," Shailee responded without looking at the person next to her.

"It was a complement."

Shailee turned towards Damon and rolled her eyes "But it didn't sound like one."

"But it was one."

"You're impossible."

"You wanna find out…" he stood up and whispered in her ear "personally?"

Shailee felt herself blush slightly at his closeness "How do you turn you're impossible into a sexual advance?"

"Well I'm not just impossible," he smirked.

She leaned in close to him "Well what do you know, neither am I?" Shailee smirked and gathered her things before leaving. "Bye Damon," she said turning around waving her fingers.

Shailee walked into the Grill and quickly changed in the bathroom. She curled her hair and re-did her make up. Before leaving Shailee gathered her things, smoothed out her dress, and fluffed her curls.

When she walked out the door, someone picked her up from behind and twirled her around causing her to shriek in surprise. When she was put down Shailee turned around to see who it was. She squealed and threw her arms around Nate. "Nate, what are you doing here? I thought you were in France for another week," Shailee said.

"Well, no I lied so I could surprise you," Nate told her.

Nate, or Nathan, was a really close friend of Shailee's. He had golden blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. Nate was tall and well toned thanks to his years of football playing. Shailee punched his arm "Mean!"

"Ok first Ow! Second, someone learned how to punch," Nate nudged her teasingly.

"Hey, I've always known how to punch thank you very much…I just rhymed didn't I?"

Nate laughed and nodded his head "So how has your summer been?"

"Boring and full of dance."

"Are you feeling better about…you know?"

Shailee nodded her head "My parents wouldn't want me moping around mourning them forever. Don't get me wrong I'm still upset about it, but I wasn't in the car you know. I feel awful that Elena was and the thing that upsets me still is that I fought with them…I refused to leave a stupid party and they end up crashing the car. I could have been in the car with them."

Nate wrapped his arms around her "I'm sorry I brought this up."

Shailee shook her head "It's fine honestly. We should go I think the candle light thing whatever it's called is about to start."

"Candle light thing whatever it's called?" he asked.

"Shut up I don't know what it's called and to be honest I don't really care."

Nate laughed at her and grabbed two candles for them. Shailee ran up to the grass patch in front of the Grill and looked at the comet. "Beautiful isn't it?" Stefan asked walking up beside her.

"Yeah it is," she turned her attention away from the comet and towards Stefan "Do you know where Elena is?"

"She's over there with Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, and your friend…"

"Nate; we've been best friends since pre-school," Shailee smiled.

"Here your candle's unlit," he held out his candle and allowed the wick of hers to catch on fire.

"Thank you," she smiled at him "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What's Damon's story?"

Stefan shifted uncomfortably "He's really not someone you should hang around with Shailee."

"That's not what I asked."

Stefan sighed "Damon's…Damon's not a good person."

"How can you say that about your own brother?"

"Because I know him. I know what he can do and trust me I don't want you to be another victim of his games."

"Contrary to what you may believe Stefan, I'm not someone who can be easily played with. See you later," Shailee told him calmly and walked away towards her friends.

She watched as Elena walked away from her friends. Shailee was about to say something when Stefan walked up towards her. Elena lit Stefan's now un-lit candle and the two began talking. He must have gotten another one or he blew out the current flame. "So you alright?" Nate asked her.

Shailee smiled "Yeah just hoping my sister gets a boyfriend, but knowing Elena she'll screw it up."

"She's just scared putting herself out there…something you've never had a problem with," he laughed.

"Hey now! Not nice."

Nate chuckled "Well it's true."

"And how many of them end up breaking my heart? It's like I'm cursed or something."

"How are you cursed?"

"Every guy I end up loving breaks my heart. It's like I'm meant to live alone on a farm with twenty cats."

"I could picture you with dogs instead…"

Shailee punched him in the arm again "Can we leave? Just go watch a movie maybe? I don't want to be here right now."

Nate nodded and blew out his candle "Oh I brought you back something!"

"From France?"

Nate nodded "Yup." He pulled out a silver locket and handed it to her. The locket was round and silver. It had a lotus design carved into the front of the locket. It also had a blue gemstone and another design hanging from the front. "It's a good energy locket. It's suppose to lift your spirits and make you happy or some shit like that and it helps you ward off evil. The outside gem is a stone called lapis lazuli and inside there's more of it plus a plant encased in the stone called vervain. Not really sure what that is but the lady told me it helps ward off evil."

"It's beautiful Nate, I love it. Where did you get it?"

"A little town towards the southern part of France. This shop was weird the lady was like mixing herbs and stuff and when I walked in she grabbed my hand then showed me the necklace. Weird right?"

"Very…anyway let's go watch a movie shall we?" Nate laughed and the two walked away from the town towards Shailee's house.

**LATER**

After Nate left Shailee sat in her room and started writing in her journal. Shailee set down her journal when she heard Elena call out "Jer?"

She walked out of her room and over to her brother's only to find her aunt snooping through Jeremy's things and her twin standing in the doorway. "What are you doing?" Elena asked leaning against the doorframe.

Jenna looked at the two girls "I've become my worst nightmare. The authority figure who has to violate a 15 year-old's privacy." She began rummaging through his drawers. She pulled out a bong out of his shoe. "I see the hiding places haven't gotten more creative."

"Not that I don't like to see you snooping through Jeremy's bedroom, but what brought this on?" Shailee asked as the two girls walked into the room.

"Your ass-hat of a history teacher, shamed me good yesterday."

"You got Tannered," the two girls responded.

"Discover the impossible Miss Summers, got thanks like I didn't know I was screwing up."

"You're not screwing up, Aunt Jenna," Elena told her.

"Yes I am. You know why? Because I'm not her, she made everything look so easy. You know high school, marriage, having you two. I can't do it. I'm gonna say or do the wrong thing, and he's going to get worse and it's gonna be my fault." She moved to sit on his bed "It's impossible."

"This is just the fear talking," Elena told her "You're a little scared that's all. We all are."

"Hmm…sounds like someone needs to take her own advice," Shailee said nudging her sister.

"I have to go do something," Elena said "But are you going to be ok?"

Jenna smiled and nodded allowing Elena to leave. "Where is she going?" Jenna asked Shailee.

"Who knows? Hopefully getting herself a boyfriend."

"You're next Miss Shailee."

"Ha! Don't make me laugh." Shailee walked into her room and looked at the lavender roses one last time. She smiled to herself and shut her light off. She curled up in her bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
